Hora Dorada
by Scripturiens
Summary: Tuvieron que saber que algo malo estaba por suceder. En retrospección, todas las señales estuvieron ahí desde el principio. [Escrito para el reto de Genee en el foro "Proyecto 1-8"]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen.

Para Genee, siempre con cariño.

* * *

Fights with wings and, shiny things and lions, tigers, bears, _oh my ride!_

_"Tokyo Drift",_ Teriyaki Boyz

* * *

Había comenzado como algo inocente, una sugerencia en realidad, de que deberían hacer algo divertido aquella noche. Nadie habría imaginado que _esa_ era la idea de divertido para Tachikawa Mimi. La escena nocturna en Tokyo era una experiencia surreal, Mimi lucharía con cualquiera sobre ello. El mundo exterior tenía una idea tan errónea de Japón, con sus yukatas y el hanami, ceremonias de té y kendo; todo eso era parte de la historia del país, sí, pero esto era el _futuro_. Y en el futuro, los mejores clubs de la ciudad estaban a tan sólo quince minutos de Shibuya. El lugar era impresionante en sí — un edificio con tres pistas de baile y dos ambientes completamente distintos, con capacidad de contener cómodamente (dentro de las posibilidades de una pista de baile) a 4,000 personas.

La decisión de ir ahí aquella noche no fue sólo por el tamaño y estilo del lugar — el hecho de que tuviera uno de los mejores sistemas de sonido personalizados en el mundo había sido un gran punto a su favor, especialmente para Ishida Yamato. Si bien la escena fiestera era el ambiente natural de Mimi, los clubs nocturnos eran el de Yamato. Se enorgullecía no sólo de conocer muy bien la calidad auditiva de cada recovico de la ciudad, sino de tener amigos muy bien colocados en todos los lugares a los que valía la pena ir. La fama local de su banda era suficiente para conseguirle lugar en buenas fiestas y eventos en dónde la cantidad bruta de personas proveía el anonimato necesario, y fue así que se encontraron frente al masivo local dentro del Edficio Shintaiso, que era _Sound Museum Vision_.

El ambiente estaba eléctrico. Como era costumbre, habían siempre eventos con DJs invitados, conciertos, especiales de _dance hall_. El show de luces era un espectáculo en sí; las ropas extravagantes que utilizaban los locales (y algunos turistas curiosos por probar lo mejor de Harajuku); los peinados, pelucas, sombreros – y Mimi se sentía justo en casa. Las reservaciones habían sido casi imposibles de conseguir pero Yukata, el baterista de Teenage Wolves, había logrado anexarlos al espacio que ellos ya habían reservado.

—¡Chicos!

De entrada saludaron a Mimi y las chicas (a Yamato le hacía gracia lo particulares que eran hacia ella), luego guiándolos a la zona lounge en dónde estaban ubicados.

—Vamos, Sora—Mimi dijo—, busquemos algo de tomar y bailemos, ¿sí?

Sora, quién por mucho preferiría pasar ese tiempo con Taichi, termino por aceptar tras ver los rostros de Hikari y Miyako, y los ojos aguados (para efecto dramático), de Mimi. Aceptó, despidiéndose con la mano y un gesto coqueto que siempre hacia que Taichi sintiera que se había tragado una nube. La vio ir con Mimi hacia la barra, buscar sus bebidas y adentrarse a una de las pistas de baile sin esperar más.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que los chicos se les unieran, saltando y moviéndose al ritmo casi agresivo de la música electrónica. Taichi podía sentir la música en sus sienes, en su pulso, en su garganta – dónde él parecía ahogarse en sonido, Yamato parecía haber encontrado la verdadera catarsis. Tras bailar un rato, el rubio compartía unas bebidas con sus compañeros de banda, manteniendo a Mimi en su visión periférica. Taichi, por su lado, agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro con Daisuke y Koushiro mientras que le hacían espacio a Jyou para demostrar sus pasos de baile.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a su hermana, Miyako y Takeru vitoreando hacia el escenario, saltando como un trio de histéricos. Cuando encontró a Sora, sintió que los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas.

—Pero qué diablos…

Estaba sobre una de las plataformas giratorias anexadas al escenario que sostenía la cabina del DJ y a un par de MCs que le sonreían y animaban al público a gritar más. Al otro lado, en una plataforma idéntica estaba Mimi, sus brazos estirados sobre su cabeza mientras saltaba y se mecía al ritmo de la canción. Se volteó a ver a Yamato, indignado. El rubio parecía no haberlas notado aún, así que se acercó a él con mirada de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Estás viendo eso?—soltó, tirando de su chaqueta para voltearlo hacia el espectáculo que Mimi y su – su _Sora_, estaban montando.

A Yamato le tomó un minuto identificarlo y cuando lo hizo, sus cejas se fruncieron. En silencio, Taichi asentía, totalmente de acuerdo con el mal gesto del rubio.

—¿Cómo llegaron al frente tan pronto?—Yamato se quejó, contra todo pronóstico disponible.

—¿Cómo…? Yamato, están bailando en _plataformas giratorias_ —Taichi dijo lentamente, como si su amigo no había visto lo que sus ojos habían visto—. Plataformas. _Que giran._

En ese momento Jyou, quién había casi sentido que había tensión en el aire, se apoyó delicadamente en los hombros de Taichi.

—Sólo están bailando, Taichi —el peliazul le dijo—. Déjalas divertirse.

Yamato volteó a ver a Mimi de nuevo, la cara de pura felicidad que tenía no sólo de ser el centro de atención, sino de saber que en algún lugar del público él la estaba mirando. A veces Mimi tenía una manera de volverlo loco que bordaba mucho en lo peligroso. Suspiró, ofreciendo a Taichi una media sonrisa algo seca.

—Ven, vamos a buscarte algo de beber.

Se dejó arrastrar tras la insistencia de sus amigos y, una vez fuera de su visión, admitió que tal vez sí estaba exagerando. Era una fiesta, después de todo. Sora sólo se estaba divirtiendo, tal como todos los demás. Se dejó envolver por la música de nuevo, las bebidas, las risas con sus amigos – tanto que cuando Sora finalmente apareció a su lado, sus mejillas rosas y su cabello desordenado, apenas le apretó la mano en saludo mientras dejaba que ella tomara su bebida para refrescarse.

—Es una locura allá adentro —comentó—, no sé cómo lo pueden soportar, siento que _muero_ de calor.

Agitaba su mano para afanarse el rostro, deteniendo su cabello lejos de su cuello con la otra mano mientras Taichi soplaba una fresca brisa a su nuca. Ella pretendía no notarlo, parando de afanarse para ocultar su sonrisa tras un vaso de nuevo. Mimi, por otro lado, se terminó su bebida y, tomando un cubo de hielo en su boca, tiró de la mano de Yamato.

—_Yama_—dijo, batiendo sus largas pestañas—. Baila conmigo.

Yamato terminó su bebida y se alejaron hacia la pista denominada _Deep Space_, hasta que los perdieron de vista. Taichi aprovechó el raro momento a solas para tocar la base de la nuca de Sora, acercándose para presionar un suave y ligero beso en su quijada.

—¿Te divertías?—preguntó en un murmuro.

—Mhm —ella contestó—. A veces olvido lo divertido que es seguirle las locuras a Mimi.

Taichi hizo un puchero pero luego rio.

—Me pone celoso que te diviertas tanto sin mí —dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con el grado de sinceridad en su voz. Sora lo miró divertida, riendo un poco antes de acercarse y plantar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Bailemos —le dijo—. Me gusta más cuando es contigo.

Bailaron toda la noche, hasta que traían la ropa pegada al cuerpo a pesar del aire acondicionado, hasta que Mimi se había retocado el maquillaje por segunda vez, hasta que les dolía el cuerpo y las mejillas y miraban sólo luces y estaban medios sordos. Aburridas y cansadas ya, las chicas salieron del lugar, apresurándose para sentir el aire fresco de la noche. Mimi se encogió de hombros y se salió de su chaqueta, amarrándola alrededor de su cintura mientras Sora se recogía el cabello en una pequeña coleta.

Jyou estaba sentado en uno de los muros bajos del estacionamiento, debatiendo algo fuertemente con los compañeros de banda de Yamato mientras que el rubio reía en alto – una ocurrencia que enarcó más de alguna ceja durante la noche. Taichi y Daisuke charlaban con un par de amigos, chisteando entre risillas y compartir los últimos tragos de la noche. Tuvieron que saber que algo malo estaba por suceder. En retrospección, todas las señales estuvieron ahí.

Todo comenzó con la chica que se acercó a los morenos, riendo como colegiala. Su cabello estaba oculto tras una peluca color verde neón y el resto de su atuendo era igualmente estrafalario: una mini falda cuadriculada sobre medias color fucsia, su camisa portaba leyendas que hacían cero sentido en inglés (_there is none rainbows, cool, enamel_). Sus brazos estaban llenos de brazaletes que sonaban al agitarlos y usaba unos _maryjanes_ blancos de plataforma gruesa. Lo primero que notó Mimi fueron los zapatos; lo primero que notó Sora fue que estaba cerca de Taichi. _Demasiado_ cerca.

Sora no era usualmente una chica celosa, pero nadie era impermeable todo el tiempo. Mordía su labio inferior al ver a la chica integrarse a la plática al mismo tiempo que llegaban sus otras amigas, todas altas y sonrientes; un manojo de hormonas revueltas con sus toques en los brazos, el cabello, risillas sueltas. Mimi, notando la incomodidad de su amiga pero sabiendo que Sora era muy madura para hacer una escena, decidió hacer algo por ella.

—Vamos—dijo, tomándola de la mano—. Quiero curiosear ahora.

Trató de protestar, sus mejillas encendiéndose al ser arrastrada a la escena y encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Taichi. No quería que pensara que había venido a acosarlo o a arruinarle la escena (aunque era eso lo que más deseaba), porque no era como que si habían hablado realmente de lo que eran, o si eran exclusivos, o cualquier infinidad de detalles que ahora la hostigaban. Sora simplemente lo había asumido.

—Hey —dijo Mimi—, Miyako dice que va a comenzar la espuma. ¿Qué dicen, volvemos?—No pudo decir que Mimi fue grosera, pero su sonrisa era dedicada casi exclusivamente a sus amigos. Luego, casi como si apenas se le fuera ocurriendo—, ¿vienen acompañadas?

Una de las chicas se encogió de hombros.

—Venimos con amigos —dijo—, deben estar adentro.

—Pues vamos todos —dijo Taichi—. ¡Oi, Yamato! ¡Jyou!—hizo un ademán y los chicos asintieron, discutiendo aún mientras caminaban atrás de ellos.

Adentro, la fiesta se había re-activado. Las personas estaban histéricas, saltando y bebiendo y cantando – había chicas y chicos bailando en plataformas, círculos de break-dancing y malabares. Mimi tomó a Daisuke y Taichi de los brazos, pretendiendo que quería bailar con ellos aunque lo único que quería era separarlos del grupito de _amigas_ que habían hecho. Sora, enternecida por la acción, estaba a punto de ir tras ellos cuando escuchó algo que la detuvo.

_—¿Es lindo, no? Creo que me lo podría llevar a casa._

_—¿Quién, Motomiya?_

_—No, Yagami._

¿Qué Yagami?_ ¿Su Yagami Taichi?_ No, claro que no. Estaban muy equivocadas si creían que iba a quedarse tranquila mientras confabulaban contra _su_ Taichi. Que no fuera _oficial_ no lo hacía menos _suyo_. Tratando de ser amigable, Sora se volteó con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez quieras fijarte en alguien más —le dijo—, Taichi no está disponible.

La chica de cabellera verde se volteó y tal vez fue la mueca de su rostro, o la manera en que la miró de arriba abajo, o quizás sus palabras, pero Sora inmediatamente vio rojo.

—¿Y quién me va a detener? _¿Tú?_

—Oye —Sora dijo, tratando de controlar su indignación—, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? No, ni me digas. No me interesa.

Sora respiró profundo, soltando el aire de golpe. No iba a pelear con una chica por Taichi, no era necesario. Él no era – ni ella era – es decir, no había _razón_ por qué pelear.

_—Mírame cuando te estoy hablando_.

Y luego la tiró fuerte del brazo, tirando de su manga y rompiéndola un poco. Sora miró su camisa, ahora arruinada, y mentalmente contó hasta tres.

Sí, en definitiva fueron sus _palabras_.

El primer contacto fue un sonido enmudecido por los gritos de todos a su alrededor cuando la espuma empezó a salir, burbujas de todo tamaño cegándolos momentáneamente. El lugar vibraba con música y baile pero Sora había tirado a la chica contra sus amigas de un solo empujón. No era una persona violenta, ni mucho menos, pero se lo había estado buscando y con la cabeza hecha un desorden, poco podía detenerla.

—No me vuelvas a tocar —espetó—, y aléjate de mí y de Taichi.

Cuando sintió el trago mojarle el cabello y espalda, supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Con un grito ahogado en su garganta, Sora se dio vuelta para dar a la chica la paliza de su vida, apenas logrando acercarse dos pasos antes de que un par de brazos la detuvieran.

Yamato, quién había entrado después, fue espectador del encuentro hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica en cuestión era Sora. Sin pensar en buscar a Taichi primero, atravesó la multitud hasta llegar a ella, justo a tiempo para detenerla de arrancarle la cabeza a una chica que reía con malicia al verla luchar por escapar del rubio.

Mimi, preocupada por Sora, volteó a ver y cuando vio el grupo de personas que se habían reunido a ver y el cabello sobresaliente de Yamato, soltó un chillido agudo.

—¡Sora!

Corrió, codeando a todos para ayudar a su amiga, con Taichi pisándole los talones al escuchar tan estrepitoso ruido y el nombre de Sora. Cuando llegaron, no esperaban tan extraña escena. Al parecer Sora logró zafarse de Yamato lo suficiente para patear a la chica, haciéndola caer. Él inmediatamente la tomó por los brazos y la tenía casi encadenada en su agarre, tratando de alejarla de la otra, quién escupía fuego al querer zafarse del agarre de sus propias amigas.

Gritaba expletivos mientras Sora le ladraba a Yamato que la soltara, que se podía encargar sola del asunto, que la dejara en paz. Mimi no fue corta ni perezosa para unirse a la lucha, calmando a Sora mientras gritaba un par de insultos a la chica tonta esa que había provocado a su amiga. Yamato la soltó y Mimi la tomó de la mano, con Taichi recibiéndola confundido, no sabiendo si debía reír o preocuparse por ella.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?—preguntó—. ¿Por qué estabas peleando? ¿Te hiciste daño?

No contaban con que la chica problema se soltaría y, en su afán de llegar a Sora, le tiraría un trago con todo y vaso a Yamato, quién se había puesto de nuevo en su camino.

—¡QUÍTATE, RUBIETE!

Y llamó algo más a Sora, una palabra tan ofensiva que se hizo sonar incluso con la música.

De un momento a otro ya no era Sora a la que tenían que detener, sino a Mimi. Pero la castaña era más pequeña que Sora, y rápida. Se pasó por un lado de Yamato, casi tumbándolo de la fuerza y ya se había abalanzado sobre la chica, arrancándole la peluca de un tirón y colgándose en su espalda, soltando uno, dos, tres golpes en lo que pudiera alcanzar de ella.

—¡Nunca le digas algo así a mi _amiga!_—Mimi chilló—. ¡Discúlpate!

—¡Suéltame _maldita loca!_

—Y no – no puedes tocar a _mi Yamato_, ¡pero qué atrevida!

A Sora se le había pasado la rabieta, histérica por recuperar a Mimi y enternecida por su acto de solidaridad. En parte se sentía orgullosa de su amiga, pero por otro lado, se sentía sólo un poco asustada de su violenta reacción. Nunca había pensado que Mimi era capaz de golpear a alguien, y menos _así_.

Cuando los bouncers llegaron, ninguno se resistió. Yamato y Jyou estuvieron quince minutos disculpándose con ellos, asegurando que el incidente era algo aislado y que nunca habían estado involucrados en algo así. Mientras tanto, Mimi estaba llorando en la acera de la calle, limpiando lágrimas de rabia, aún con la fea peluca en su mano. Sora acariciaba su espalda, su sonrisa tierna y dulce al tratar de consolar a su amiga.

—Aun no entiendo cómo pasó esto —Taichi dijo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Sora?

La pelirroja volteo a ver a un lado, avergonzada. Pero Mimi, que ya había tenido suficiente por una noche, se soltó de su agarre y lo acusó con un dedo.

—Fue por ti, _estúpido_. ¿No ves que estaban coqueteándote?

—¡¿EH?! ¿Por mí?

—Varias cosas, en realidad —masculló entre dientes, evitando su mirada—. Esa chica era una _grosera_.

—¡Mimi, eso fue increíble!—Takeru soltó al llegar de la mano con Hikari y Miyako—. No nos dejaban salir por el desastre pero te vimos—silbó por lo bajo—, sí que sabes conectar un golpe.

El llanto de Mimi se entorpeció por una risilla, pero aún seguía conmocionada. Es que ella no era de andar golpeando gente así, pero primero atacó a Sora, y luego a Yama y después dijo cosas tan _feas_…

Jyou se acercó a ellos, agotado. Se acomodó las gafas y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Están todos bien?—preguntó. Al asegurarse que todos lo estaban (algunos algo mallugados y con el orgullo lastimado pero bien, al cabo), se cruzó de brazos—. Koushiro y yo nos adelantamos con los chicos, si quieren. Yamato aún está resolviendo detalles pero imagino que todo saldrá bien.

Se despidieron, dejando a Taichi con ambas chicas, y sin saber cómo consolar ni a una ni a la otra. Cuando después de unos minutos más, Yamato llegó, se sentía listo para caer en su cama.

—Pues no presentarán cargos, sería mala publicidad —dijo—. Pero tienen que mantener un perfil bajo y bueno, creo que no somos bienvenidos por un tiempo — observó a Mimi por un momento, una ceja enarcada—. No tenías que hacer eso, Mi. Es decir, me podía defender solo. Y te pudiste haber lastimado seriamente.

—Creo honestamente que me preocupaba más la otra chica —Taichi interrumpió, divertido.

Mimi lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y una mirada de puro resentimiento.

—Ni por mí, Mimi —Sora agregó, su sonrisa algo cansada—, sólo era una tonta, sus palabras no me hacían daño. Si me metí en ese rollo fue sólo porque se me lanzó _encima_.

La aludida se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose de pie.

—Si el día de mañana una desquiciada me dice algo así —comenzó casual—, más les vale a los dos que me defiendan. _Tontos_.

Yamato rio y después de unos segundos, también lo hicieron Sora y Taichi. Incluso ella estaba casi sonriendo tras unos minutos, hasta que Yamato puso su mano en su cabeza y le sonrió.

—Vamos a casa —dijo, extendiendo su mano—. Debes estar cansada.

Como si fuese su señal, Mimi bostezó, viendo con disgusto la fea peluca y tirándola en el basurero más cercano, alejándose diciendo algo acerca de _mal gusto _y _par de malagradecidos_. Taichi y Sora caminaban en silencio; él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella abrazándose sola. Cuando creyó que no se hablarían jamás, la voz de Taichi la llamó.

—¿Sora?

Tuvo que obligarse a verlo, sólo un segundo.

—¿Sí?

—¿En verdad lo hiciste por mí?

Dudó por un momento si contestarle, pero al final pensó que con todo lo que había pasado, lo que menos quería era pensar demasiado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco, supongo. Hablaba como si fueses de dominio público, ¿sabes? Como si no tuvieras – bueno, no es que _tengas_. Es decir, no lo somos, _realmente_. ¡Pero aparte de eso fue tan grosera! Como si yo – como si no pudiera _detenerla_ — estaba consciente de que hablaba demasiado, que tenía que detenerse, pero no podía; la rabia que le había causado la chica odiosa esa – esa _bruja_, aún estaba ahí. Resopló—. Fue algo estúpido, lo sé.

Cuando sintió la mano de Taichi aprisionar su muñeca, Sora parpadeó dos veces, aclarando sus ojos. Lo volteó a ver hacia arriba. Sus ojos color marrón brillaban y sus mejillas estaban de un vibrante color rojo.

—No lo soy —dijo en un respiro—. O sea, lo somos. Yo – quiero decir, _eh_, soy _tuyo_, Sora.

Parpadeo un par de veces más, hasta que Taichi se removió, incómodo por su silencio, y su agarre se suavizó. Entonces Sora entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y les dio un fuerte apretón.

—Lo sé, tonto —dijo, su sonrisa tan amplia que sus mejillas dolían—. Pero ella tenía que enterarse de alguna manera.

Había un pequeño saltito en sus pasos, una tilde en sus caderas al regresar a casa. Aún podía escuchar su pulso en los oídos y en su garganta, pero iba acompañado de una melodía nueva; más suave, más dulce, más _suya_.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Estoy comenzando a creer que me cogen de payasa aquí, que sólo me tiran unos chistes de retos. Pero no se detengan, que la he gozado mucho.

[1] En Japón, la mayoría de los clubs nocturnos prohíben el baile a partir de una ley creada en 1948 para controlar la prostitución; reforzada en el 2010 tras la muerte de un estudiante en una pelea afuera de un club (la media japonesa ha satanizado la escena nocturna desde entonces). La ley está registrada bajo el nombre de _Ley de Regulación de Negocios Afectando Morales Públicos_, más popularmente conocida como _fueiho_. Los permisos de baile se otorgan a lugares con un mínimo de 66m2 de espacio libre, y se obliga a cerrar a la 1AM. A pesar de eso, hay clubes gigantes que obviamente están exentos de estas regulaciones. Sólo quería contarles que allá los pueden detener si las da la fiebre del _boogie_ en cualquier lugar. _Sound Museum Vision_ es un lugar real, con especificaciones reales.

[2] El ambiente que tienen que tener en mente es menos club europeo, más _Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift_.

[3] No dejo de pensar que los chicos bailan como los de _Free!_ en el video de _Splash Free_.

[4] La denominada "hora dorada" (golden hour) es la hora _justo_ antes de que cierren los clubs, usualmente dónde se hace el último llamado del bar y la gente se pone un poco más loca.


End file.
